Monster
by Capricorn Queen
Summary: Kylie wanted to be normal, but that wasn't going to happen. There's something wrong with her, something in her blood that makes her different from other people. She finds out these differences first hand when she is thrown into a war she didn't know existed. Her nature, her destiny, will have her side with demons, but the Winchesters proved that destiny isn't always set in stone.


When most people see a kitten, their first insinct is to pet, to love, to cuddle the ever loving daylights out of the fluffy bastard. When Kylie sees a kitten, all she wants to do is kill it.

The desire to kill the weak wasn't even the worst thing she'd wanted to do, and it sure wasn't what prompted her to talk to her mom about her…urges.

The final straw was when she saw a handsome boy walking down the street, all muscle and elegance, and the only thought in Kylie's head was how badly she wanted to make him scream. A hundred different ways to do exactly that flitted through her head as she watched this man. He glanced her way and mistook her stare for one of attraction rather than one of homicidal intent, and smiled at her.

Kylie gave him a strained smile in return. It was forced, uncomfortable, and he noticed. He vanished around the corner a moment later, and Kylie's eyes lingered where he disappeared for a moment longer than she should have.

"Ky, sweety?" Her mother's voice was no louder than any normal person's would be, but it was earth shatteringly loud in Kylie's ears. She flinched and her eyes shot to her mother seated across the restaurant table. Her mother had a hint of worry around her eyes in the form of wrinkles, and her mouth was pursed.

"Yes, Mom?"

Her mother, Katharine by name, Mom by association, glanced down to Kylie's hands. While lost in thought, Kylie had dug her fingers into the polished edge of the table and her nails had left fairly deep divots in the wood.

"You okay?"

Kylie dropped her hands into her lap and kept them there. She gave a quick nod. "I'm fine, just got distracted."

Mom looked out onto the street, but the man was gone already. A gentle summer breeze wafted across the patio and sent their napkins fluttering. If they weren't weighed down with cutlery Kylie didn't doubt that they'd be halfway across Kansas in the blink of an eye.

"A boy?"

Kylie chuckled and swirled the water in her glass. "You know me so well."

Mom shrugged, adjusted the shawl around her neck, and gave her daughter a knowing look. "I was the same as you when I was your age."

Kylie smiled, but it was quite half-hearted. Her lips didn't do much more than twitch upwards for a moment. "Not the same, I bet." Kylie murmured to herself. The water cup had turned into a microcosm with a monsoon raging in its glass walls.

"We're probably more alike than you'd care to admit." Kylie didn't expect Mom to hear her, but she wasn't all that surprised. After all, Mom had hearing like a hawk, and eyesight that was even sharper.

Her mother took a slow sip of the water, looking at Kylie over the rim of her glass. Kylie let the contents of her glass settle, and a thick silence did the same. Her mother put the glass down with an inaudible tap and kept her eyes on her daughter.

"There's something that's been, um, bothering me." Kylie confessed. She stared through her mother rather than at her. Kylie wasn't one to drop her eyes when she was uncomfortable.

"Oh?"

Kylie nodded, stilling her hands and taking a breath to calm herself. "I think that there might be… I don't know…" Kylie did know, she was just afraid to say it aloud. "Wrong with m-"

"All right! Sorry for the wait," Their waitress, a pretty blond with unproportionally large breasts came rushing up to the table with a tray that looked to weigh more than Kylie on her shoulder. The patio was mostly empty, but there was a large family inside that was forcing a bit of a wait for the rest of the restaurant.

"No wait at all," Katharine smiled and cleared a space for a plate. Kylie did the same.

The blond, Renna, as her name tag spelled, smiled and placed down the plates.

"Two steaks, so blue that it's practically still alive." Renna wasn't kidding either. The steak was perfectly prepared, just toasted on the outside, but the inside was warm and delicious. A bit of blood had begun to congeal on the plate, but neither of the women minded.

It looked delicious. Kylie couldn't wait to tear into the meat, and thoughts on her freakish nature vanished.

"Thank you, my lovely, it looks delicious." Katharine gave another smile to the waitress.

Renna smiled again. "No, thank you. You've both been so polite. I'll come by after you've finished to show you our dessert menu."

"That sounds great, thanks." Kylie added. Her mother wasn't overbearing, but it was easy to be eclipsed by her in social settings.

Renna had a smile that made Kylie both envious and a bit attracted to her. "Alright, if you need anything else, just flag me down. Enjoy your meal."

She bustled back indoors to the large family who was trying to catch her attention for refills.

"Sweet girl," Katharine murmured, and she watched her go. "If I were a bit younger and a bit more single, she would be exactly my type." Katharine turned her eyes to Kylie. "If you're worried about your sexuality, then you should stop. It's the people who are wrong, not you."

Kylie nearly choked on her first bite of steak. She coughed, not because she was choking but because she needed a moment to collect her thoughts. "Mom!"

Katharine shrugged. "Like I said, I was a lot like you."

Kylie's choking turned into laughter. "I'm straight Mom, for the most part anyways." Now that she started, Kylie couldn't stop laughing. Katharine laughed too and Kylie's fear of becoming a pariah in her own family was gone for a moment.

The laughter came to an end, and the two ate in silence for a few minutes. Katharine broke it first.

"This is delicious. I've never had beef as good as this in America." Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Because everything is better in Greece,"

"It is," Katharine winked at Kylie and took another bite. Once she had swallowed, she continued. "It's a shame we came here when you were so young. You would have loved it." Katharine let out a long sigh that was so full of nostalgia that Kylie could smell it.

"The food is amazing, and the people there even more." Katharine looked sad. "You would have liked our αγέλη. They adored you."

Kylie spoke greek fluently when she was younger, but the years had dimmed the language and its fine points. Αγέλη, even though Kylie didn't know the exact translation anymore, meant family. It was more than family though, more than a blood bond, it was a community.

Katharine missed them more than she let on, and Kylie only had the foggy memories of a five year old to look back on.

"I would like to go back, visit the αγέλη." Katharine paused, food halfway to her mouth, and then dropped her fork down. Kylie continued. "I'm done with my bachelor's degree now, I've got the time, and Tom goes on semester break soon."

"We couldn't." Katharine wiped at her lips with the napkin, suddenly finding the steak incredibly interesting.

"Why not? We certainly have the money for it, and all the time in the world."

Katharine shook her head. "I couldn't, they're a bit angry about me eloping still. With Brian no less."

Kylie gave a shrug. "Okay,"

Another beautiful face caught Kylie's eye, and her mind was back on blood and pain. She forced herself to look away from him and swallowed hard. When she spoke again, he voice was weak.

"Mom, I have something serious I need to talk to you about."

Katharine put her cutlery down and looked at her daughter. "Anything, what's wrong?"

"I think that… I think I'm a psychopath."

Katharine raised a dark eyebrow at her child. "A psycho?"

Kylie nodded hurridly. "I've had… urges. I want to hurt and kill animals, I've had, I have really violent fantasies and sometimes I don't think I can control myself and-" Kylie dropped her eyes and cut herself off. She was beginning to babble.

Her hands were tearing into the cloth napkin and she had to put it down when her nails began to tear the weak fabric. Kylie took a moment to collect herself.

"I've been waiting to tell you for a while now, and I wanted to do it face to face, not over the phone. Now that I'm done my studies I plan to start going to therapy, but I'm scared. What if they lock me up? What do you think, Mom?"

Katharine looked at her for a moment, but that moment seemed like an eternity to Kylie. Out of nowhere, her face broke into a wide smile.

"It's about time,"


End file.
